El hombre más allá de los dioses
by Soterius
Summary: Orario, hogar de los aventureros bendicidos por los Dioses: poder, prestigió y servir a sus "Familias". Lo que este mundo entiende por un "Dios", es solo una gota del inmenso oceano, cuyo rey, ha llegado a nuevas tierras. Han de temerle, amarlo y adorarlo... El hombre más fuerte de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo... Con su llegada, anuncia el comienzo del nuevo genesis.
1. EL NACIMIENTO DE SUPER GOKU

Hola amigos, me presento, yo soy Soterius, un lector fantasma que no lleva mucho tiempo en esto del fanfiction, es un gusto conocerlos.  
Bueno ya terminadas las formalidades, quiero decir que, como soy un lector fantasma solo busco historias de mi agrado; pero como toda persona, a veces encuentro algo que me agrade pero además hay algunos detalles que me gustarían fueran diferentes y entonces me pongo a pensar en ¿qué pasaría si yo fuera el autor de esa historia?, por lo que, me dio la repentina idea de escribir una a mi manera.

Esta historia será un crossover de Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka (FUCKING NOMBRE TAN LARGO) o DanMachi para abreviar, y tomará lugar a finales de la saga de Trunks del futuro. Cabe resaltar que me basaré en el anime de ambas series (hasta cierto punto o no, aun no estoy muy seguro), ya que desconozco por completo los sucesos del manga de DanMachi y no sé si sean diferentes y el de Dragon Ball Super no es tanto de mi agrado como la serie, salvo las explicaciones que dan a sucesos de la misma.  
Aquí el protagonista será Goku…

Aunque será una fusión, una que me llama mucho la atención por el simple hecho de que son poseedores del mismo cuerpo: Son Goku y Black Goku.

Llámenme loco, pero es una idea original a mi parecer.

Si bien y según tengo entendido, en la fusión metamoru, el nombre del resultante de la fusión es la combinación del nombre al que los sujetos se identifiquen. Dicho de otro modo, el nombre original y saiyajin de Goku es Kakarotto, pero él se identifica a sí mismo como Goku y el de Vegeta pues es el mismo, por lo que el resultante de la danza metamoru es Gogeta ("Go" de Goku y "geta" de Vegeta). Como requerimientos tiene:  
1.- Los individuos deben ser de la misma raza y de una estatura similar.  
2.- El más fuerte de los dos deberá igualar el poder del más débil.  
3.- Deberá efectuarse la danza correctamente de lo contrario el ser resultante será o muy flaco, o muy gordo y más débil que los originales.  
Si todo sale bien, el resultante tendrá el poder sumado de ambos individuos.

Por otro lado, en la fusión potara el nombre del resultante es la combinación de los nombres originales (Kakarotto por parte de Goku y de Vegeta vendría a ser el mismo) de ahí que el resultante se llame Vegetto ("Vege" de Vegeta y "tto" de Kakarotto por parte de Goku).  
El único requerimiento de esta fusión es que ambos individuos deben contar con un pendiente potara, uno en la oreja derecha y el otro en la oreja izquierda.  
El resultante será un ser que tenga multiplicados entre sí los máximos poderes de ambos individuos, y si estos son rivales tendrá un bonus de poder.

Además de eso, ambas cuentan con un límite de tiempo; natural en el caso de la metamoru siendo de 30 minutos, pero en la potara es solo para los objetivos que no son Kaio-shins, siendo 1 hora a lo mucho.

Por eso, elaboré mi propia hipótesis acerca de esta fusión, para aclarar un poco el tema en mi cabeza y que será la que ejecutaré en esta historia:  
En una fusión se mezclan ambas personalidades de los individuos para el nuevo ser resultante de la fusión, aunque la actitud más dominante será la que más se dé a notar. Pero al ambos poseer el mismo cuerpo y al haber poseído la misma personalidad cabe la posibilidad de que el ser original pueda reclamar su cuerpo y asimile o erradique al intruso de este; tal y como lo hizo Zamasu al fusionarse:  
Tanto él como Black eran la misma persona, solo que el último tenía otro cuerpo, por eso la fusión de estos dos tiene la apariencia y nombre de los originales, porque son un cuerpo y dos almas iguales que solo asimilaron el poder y capacidades del cuerpo de Goku Black  
Ósea que, Goku puede reclamar su cuerpo del futuro y asimilar la personalidad ,conocimientos, inteligencia y el alma del Zamasu de su línea temporal que está en el cuerpo de Black y así ser el dominante de la fusión y por ende que él se siga refiriendo a sí mismo como Goku y que adquiera, además del incremento de poder:  
1.- La fase del Super Saiyajin Rose (en el manga se explica que cuando un dios supera al Super Saiyajin Dios este se vuelve rosa en lugar de azul, así que, al Goku asimilar el alma de Zamasu, se volvería un dios y habría superado al Super Saiyajin Dios y adquirido la fase del Super Saiyajin Rose).  
2.- Un poco de la personalidad de Black, sus conocimientos y finalmente los Zenkais del mismo  
Así que Goku será el que domine en la fusión, se seguirá refiriendo a sí mismo como Son Goku, cambiará su personalidad, se volverá más inteligente y también un dios.  
3.- Otro bonus de poder (el primero es por la rivalidad que tienen estos dos) al tener un balance perfecto de energía negativa y positiva.  
Por lo último creo que se volvería la fusión más poderosa, ya que sería la fusión de la luz y la obscuridad y tendría un balance perfecto de ambas.

Cambiare y agregare algunas cosas a la historia para volverla más interesante para mí y espero que a la vez para ustedes, y también habrá sucesos de Super.

Lo demás será sorpresa. Espero que les guste, y críticas constructivas y destructivas, además de aclaraciones y datos omitidos son bienvenidos.

Sin más que decir, empecemos y espero que lo disfruten.

 **RENUNCIA: NO SOY DUEÑO NI DE DRAGON BALL SUPER NI DUNGEON NI DEAI WO MOTOMERU NO WA MACHIGATTEIRU DAROU KA, LE PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA Y A FUJINO OMORI, SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

* * *

"Hola" – Mortales hablando.  
 _"Hola"_ – Mortales pensando.  
 **"Hola"** – Dioses o Seres Superiores hablando.  
 _ **"Hola"**_ – Dioses o Seres Superiores pensando.  
"Hola" – Seres Desconocidos hablando.  
 _"Hola"_ – Seres Desconocidos pensando.

 **[Kamehameha]** – Ataques y habilidades.  
 ***BOOM*** \- Efectos de sonido.  
 **(Mientras tanto en…) –** Cambio de escenario.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 EL NACIMIENTO DE SUPER GOKU, EL GUERRERO SUPREMO.**

* * *

 **(Kame House).**

"Gracias por todo, Maestro Roshi" –dijo Goku, uno de los saiyajines más poderosos del universo 7.

Vestía su clásico Gi de combate azul y naranja con su propio kanji "Go" (Sabiduría) en su espalda, su cinta a modo de cinturón muñequeras de color azul y sus botas azules con bordes rojos y un listón amarillo.

Había terminado su entrenamiento para aprender el **[Mafuba]** con su antiguo y primer maestro, Muten Roshi, para sellar una de las amenazas que destruían el futuro de Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta: Zamasu, el Kaio-shin inmortal del universo 10.

"¡Ve al mundo del futuro y demuéstrales el poder del Estilo Kame!" –dijo el mencionado Kame Sennin, encima de Umigame su fiel tortuga, dando la señal de amor y paz con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía su bastón en su mano derecha.

Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga corta color verde con letras de color azul alrededor de esta y unos triángulos rojos como adornos, un short de color morado, unas sandalias y sus gafas oscuras con armazón rojo.

"Jejeje. Entonces, me voy" –respondió Son Goku, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su maestro.

Se dio la vuelta y puso sus dedos en su frente y-

"¡Espera Goku!" –grito a los 4 vientos su maestro para impedir que se fuera.

Goku en ese momento giró su cabeza para encarar al viejo Roshi.

"¿Qué pasó maestro?" –cuestionó este último con gran curiosidad.

Entonces el viejo se bajó de Umigame y entró rápidamente a la Kame House, dejando atrás a unos muy confusos Umigame y Goku que no entendían la reacción del viejo.

Luego de un momento el Maestro Roshi salió de la casa, con un sello de papel en su mano izquierda.

"Por poco y olvido darte el amuleto, sin él, aunque hubieras sellado a Zamasu este se liberaría dentro de un rato" –aclaró el viejo con un gran suspiro, en verdad habría sido un gran fallo si olvidaran el amuleto.

"¡Whoooaa, yo también me olvide del amuleto!" –dijo con asombro Goku– "muchas gracias Maestro Roshi" –agradecía mientras tomaba el sello.

"No hay de que, buena suerte en el futuro" –desestimó el viejo mientras Goku se teletransportaba.

* * *

 **(Momentos después, futuro de Trunks)**

Luego de haber llegado al futuro de Trunks, Goku, Vegeta y Bulma se encontraron con Zamasu y Black, quien destruyó la máquina del tiempo. Luego de intercambiar palabras, llegaron los  
Kaio-shins del universo 7 y del universo 10, Shin y Gowasu respectivamente; este último recriminó a su alumno por lo que había hecho y a la vez, se salvó de su muerte a manos del mismo ya que Goku y Vegeta los protegieron, tomando esto como el inicio de la pelea definitiva por el futuro de Trunks.  
Bulma aprovechando el momento, sacó su taller de una capsula y se dispuso a arreglar la máquina del tiempo. En eso llegaron Trunks y Mai que se encargaron de armar el roto jarrón para sellar a Zamasu que se rompió en la máquina del tiempo.

Vegeta dominó a Black, recriminándole su error al ser un impostor que nunca lograría aprovechar al máximo las células saiyajin del cuerpo de Kakarotto. Luego de esto, gracias a la ira, Black obtuvo un nuevo poder y una nueva habilidad que abrió una brecha dimensional que reaccionando al ki de Black trajo clones del mismo.  
Por esto, Goku tuvo que abandonar la pelea con Zamasu para brindarle apoyo a Vegeta; y aprovechando esto, Zamasu se fue a eliminar a Trunks, Mai y Bulma. Estos ya habían arreglado el jarrón y solo necesitaban que Trunks aprendiera el **[Mafuba]** para poder sellar a Zamasu.  
Bulma les dio el tiempo suficiente "seduciendo" a Zamasu para que esto pudiera hacerse con la ayuda del tutorial de Piccolo.  
Ya con esto, Trunks y Mai captaron la atención de Zamasu y libraron a Bulma de su muerte y con todo esto lograron sellar a Zamasu.

Trunks cayó arrodillado al suelo recuperando el aliento mientras Mai sostenía el jarrón que contenía a Zamasu, tras eso, ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

"¡Lo hiciste!" –se escuchó la voz de Bulma a lo lejos.

Ambos se dieron unas miradas y ojos abiertos de asombro y voltearon a ver en dirección a la voz de Bulma.  
Esta, como pudo, se puso de pie a duras penas y luego esbozó una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto con su mano izquierda en señal de orgullo mientras le guiñaba el ojo izquierdo a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

"¡Madre! / ¡Bulma-san!" –exclamaron ambos de emoción mientras corrían hacia la peli morada mujer.

"¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estás bien! –dijo Trunks en un tono intranquilo, pero de alivio al mismo tiempo al ver que su madre no tenía ningún daño significativo.

"¿No te lo dije? Confía en tu madre" –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa para calmar a su hijo– "Pero…" – cambió su expresión a una de reflexión y seriedad mientras cerraba los ojos– "¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Tenía mucho miedo! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" –empezó a llorar.

"Madre, ya está bien" –dijo Trunks con una voz cálida para tranquilizar a su madre.

"Ahora, si Zamasu escapa mientras hacemos esto, será un desastre, Mai, apresúrate y sella la tapa con el amuleto de papel" –dijo Bulma mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"¡Sí! ¡¿Dónde está el amuleto!? –dijo enérgicamente Mai en señal de entendimiento a la gravedad de lo que podía pasar si no se apresuraba.

Tan pronto como Bulma termino de secarse las lágrimas esta reviso una de las bolsas de su bata de científica y saco el amuleto de color amarillo con letras rojas que sostuvo en su mano derecha.  
Conociendo lo descuidado que era Goku prefirió guardarlo ella misma antes de que perdiera.

"Aquí esta, tómalo" –dijo Bulma, extendiéndole la mano con el amuleto a Mai para que lo tomara.

Esta asintió y tomo el amuleto para posteriormente colocarlo encima de la tapa del jarrón con 2 extremos que se adhirieron a sus costados.

"Bien, ahora llevémoslo al taller para guardarlo en una capsula, solo por precaución" –dicho eso, Trunks y Mai asintieron y los 3 se dirigieron rápidamente a donde estaba el taller.

Con Zamasu sellado, solo queda que Goku y Vegeta derrotaran a Black para poder restaurar la paz en el futuro de Trunks. Pero, no todo lo que brilla es oro…

"!" –fue la sorpresa que se llevó Black al darse cuenta que el Ki de Zamasu había desaparecido en un instante.

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Solo me distraje unos segundos con estos saiyajins y para cuando me doy cuenta el Ki de Zamasu ha desaparecido. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Lo habrán derrotado? No, no, no, no él es inmortal no puede ser derrotado. Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Zamasu?... Tendré que ir a revisar si quiero respuestas"_ –luego de reflexionarlo un poco mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde había ido su compañero, Black utilizó la **[Shunkan ido]** (Transmisión instantánea o teletransportación, como prefieran) para revisar la situación.

Hecho eso, la grieta se cerró y los clones de Black desaparecieron.

"¡Kakarotto, ahora! ¡Usa tu **[Shunkan ido]**!" –exclamó Vegeta impaciente tras las últimas palabras de Black acerca de lo que Zamasu haría con Trunks y los demás.

"¡Si!" –dijo Goku para poner sus dedos en su frente, girarse hacia Vegeta, poner su mano en su hombro e ir tras Black.

Black apareció en el último lugar donde sintió el ki de Zamasu y para su sorpresa no encontró nada ni a nadie.

"¡Pero ¿qué pasó con Zamasu?! – exclamó Black intranquilo y furioso por la repentina desaparición de su compañero.

En ese momento aparecieron Goku y Vegeta, enfrente de Black, captando su atención.

"¡Ustedes! ¡Díganme que fue lo que paso con Zamasu!" –exclamó Black furioso.

"¿Hablas del insecto inmortal?" –dijo Vegeta esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

"A estas alturas supongo que Trunks ya lo habrá sellado" –dijo Goku con la misma sonrisa que Vegeta.

"¡¿Sellado?!" –exclamó Black ante tal sorpresa– _"Esto es malo, sin Zamasu mis posibilidades para realizar mi utopía son bajas, tanto como para que me derroten estos mortales"_ –fue lo que pensó Black ante la impotencia del momento, sin Zamasu sus defensas eran bajas, esa nueva técnica de **[Saibansho]** (1) (Corte) solo funcionaria con su **[Kami no Waza]** (El Trabajo de un Dios, una Hoz de Ki) y en lo que la hacía aparecer los saiyajines podrían leer sus intenciones y acabarlo ahí mismo, aun con su aumento de poder, esos dos juntos no eran para ser tomados a la ligera, más aun habiendo experimentado el nuevo poder de Vegeta.  
Sus opciones eran casi nulas.

Hasta que…

De repente apareció Gowasu junto con Shin, usando el **[Kai Kai]** (Movimiento instantáneo) este último no significaba nada para Black, pero su antiguo maestro por otra parte, era un blanco que ya había eliminado 2 veces.

En ese momento Black puso su atención sobre los pendientes potara de Gowasu. Si bien, en estos momentos no parecían una alternativa viable, recordó en esos momentos a los saiyajins que estaban frente a él.

Black conocía muy bien los pros y contras de fusionarse con alguno de ellos:  
Vegeta no era una opción puesto que su mente podría ser un problema al momento de ver quien domine la fusión, por otra parte, estaba Goku, si bien él no era débil mentalmente y su actitud era arrogante, todavía podía dominarlo con sus firmes ideales y cambiar la situación a su favor.

Black sonrió ante el plan que se había formado en su mente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida del todo por los presentes.

"Será mejor que- " –Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Black había hecho su movimiento dejando sorprendidos a todos, no porque no se lo esperaran, sino por la gravedad del mismo.

Black con su velocidad había aparecido frente a Gowasu y había atravesado su pecho con su **[Kami no Ken]** (2) (La Espada de un Dios, una Espada de Ki larga y curva) mientras esbozaba una completa sonrisa de locura y satisfacción.

Aprovechando que los presentes habían quedado congelados por el shock, este materializó su **[Kami no Waza]** y realizó el **[Saibansho]** en dirección a los dos saiyajines que, saliendo del shock lograron evadir el ataque separándose, pero no sabían que habían caído en la trampa de Black.  
Este anticipó los movimientos de ambos, apareció encima de Goku y con sus dos manos juntas dio un golpe hacia abajo directo a su nuca que mando a estrellarse contra el suelo al saiyajin. Inmediatamente después apareció frente a Vegeta conectando un golpe sólido de arriba hacia abajo al plexo solar de este haciendo que respirar se le dificultara y con esto quedar paralizado por el dolor temporalmente hasta que los clones de Black se generaran para mantener ocupado a Vegeta y así Black lograr su cometido.

Shin que estaba al lado de Gowasu sentía que debía hacer algo, más la situación actual de Gowasu era de atención inmediata.  
Procedió a revisar sus pulsaciones.

Estaba vivo.

No sabía cómo es que este no había pasado al otro mundo instantáneamente, pero era un milagro que no fuera así.

Sin perder más tiempo regresó al presente para atender la herida de Gowasu.

Con Vegeta rodeado de clones Black solo tenía que someter a Son Goku.  
Tan pronto Goku ascendió de nuevo y se vieron las caras dieron comienzo a una lucha muy corta y desequilibrada:  
Goku lanzó un uppercut a la barbilla de Black que lo esquivó fácilmente retrocediendo un poco mientras que, aprovecho el impulso que Goku había tomado agarró su antebrazo con ambas manos y aprovechó el peso de su cuerpo para redirigir el golpe hacia el suelo y estrellar a Goku en los escombros de un edificio, cosa que resultó y dejó aturdido a Goku e inmóvil por el momento.  
Black decidido a no jugar más pasó al acto principal y con su **[Kami no Ken]** lanzó varios fragmentos de esta a las articulaciones de Goku, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, no solo por haber sido perforado literalmente, sino porque además de eso los fragmentos estaban expandiéndose para garantizar inmovilidad total por parte del saiyajin.

Con su agonía e inmovilidad garantizada por haber perdido su transformación, Black bajó del cielo y pateó al saiyajin para que quedara boca arriba, acto seguido sacó de su vestimenta un pendiente potara que le había arrebatado al moribundo de Gowasu y también se desprendió el suyo de su oreja izquierda para colocárselos a Goku, todo esto sin abandonar esa sonrisa perdida en sus pensamientos y deseos más perversos de justicia haciendo que nuestro caído saiyajin se sintiera un tanto incómodo y este como pudo logró no perder el conocimiento ante el dolor indescriptible que le daba a cada segundo la técnica de Black y procedió a cuestionarlo por sus acciones.

"¿Q-qué… es… lo que… e-estas tramando… a… ahora Black?" –articuló como pudo la pregunta el apenas consciente y torturado Son Goku.

Aun con el hecho de que moverse solo haría su agonía peor, giró su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver a Black a su izquierda y se topó con esa sonrisa llena de locura desagradable para él.

"Deberías sentirte alagado humano, yo, un ser superior y hermoso te dará el honor de ayudarme a cumplir mis ideales" –dijo Black, y en cada palabra se podía sentir la intención genocida de su parte.

"¿?" –Goku quedo más en duda ahora que Black le había colocado ambos pendientes potara en cada oreja.

Al instante, estos desprendieron un tenue brillo y Goku pudo sentir una firma de energía recorrer su cuerpo, esto duró solo unos instantes y después tanto el brillo de los pendientes como esa sensación desaparecieron.  
Antes que pudiera articular lo que iba a decir en su mente, Black habló.

"Te has vuelto un Kaio-shin" –dijo Black en un tono demasiado tranquilo, y prueba de esto es que él también volvió a su estado base, como si todo estuviera marchando a la perfección en uno de sus planes– "cualquiera que se coloque estos pendientes se volverá uno"

"¿P-por… qué?" –fue lo único que su condición actual le permitió decir a Goku.

"Es simple" –dijo Black mientras tomaba el pendiente izquierdo de Goku y lo puso enfrente de este para que pudiera divisarlo– "la fusión potara tiene una hora como máximo en objetivos que no son Kaio-shins" –esto alertó inmediatamente a Goku que ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones– "no puedo arriesgar el Plan Cero Humanos por un descuido como ese, después de todo…" –en eso Black se colocó el pendiente en la oreja izquierda–"Un dios debe castigar a los pecadores"

Los pendientes empezaron a brillar y emitir ondas de energía en señal de que estaban reaccionando el uno del otro.

Rápidamente la fuerza invisible de los pendientes atrajo a Goku y a Black a un mismo punto e hizo que chocaran sus pechos y por ende empezara la fusión.  
Un resplandor se generó en el lugar en el que estaban Goku y Black.

Al momento, los clones de Black desaparecieron y Vegeta vio con asombro aquel resplandor.  
Trunks, Mai y Bulma que estaban en el taller y ya habían colocado el jarrón en una capsula notaron una luz que entraba por una de las ventanas y tan pronto como se asomaron vieron confundidos y sorprendidos lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué el ki de Black y Goku había desaparecido?

¿Qué pasó haya afuera mientras no estaban presentes?

¿Qué era esa luz?

Eran algunas de las preguntas que se generaban en sus mentes respectivamente ante aquel suceso inesperado.

Después la tierra empezó a temblar, la gravedad parecía nunca haber existido y todo empezó a desprenderse del suelo y el inicio de lo que muchos llamarían el fin del mundo estaba sucediendo.

Infinidad de rayos caían del cielo.  
Torbellinos empezaban a formarse alrededor de aquella luz.  
La tierra empezaba a romperse.  
El cielo parecía empezar a partirse aunque en realidad era cierto puesto que esta dimensión estaba empezando a romperse.  
Todo al mismo tiempo, dejando en claro que no era momento de pensar sino de ponerse a salvo.

Pero lo que todos se preguntaban en ese momento era ¿por qué estaba pasando eso?

Lo que ellos no sabían es que una lucha estaba por comenzar en lo que parece ser el núcleo de aquella luz.

* * *

 **(Núcleo, espacio mental)**

Goku abrió los ojos después de lo que el creyó fue el final de todo. Tras hacer eso, divisó lo que parecía ser la habitación del tiempo, lo que lo dejo aún más perdido.

Aunque la pregunta que se hacía era ¿cómo pudo abrir los ojos si ahora era un nuevo ser?

"Vaya, así que eso es…" –para su sorpresa y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, Black que estaba detrás de él empezó a hablar– "No me esperaba esto, pero supongo que lo único que tengo que hacer es dejar bien en claro mi superioridad como un dios"

Ante esto, Goku volteó su mirada y divisó a Black que estaba de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, como meditando la situación.

Goku adquirió su pose de pelea junto con una mirada sería ante la amenaza que sabía que era Black y procedió a cuestionarlo.

"¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" –gritó Goku para captar la atención de Black, exigiendo respuestas.

Black solo levanto la mirada y esbozo una sonrisa tranquila.

"Estamos en lo que parece ser un espacio mental, una conexión entre nuestras mentes" –dijo Black– "tal parece que hubo un contratiempo en la fusión y no se pudo establecer la actitud dominante, además, ni tu ki ni el mío han desaparecido por lo que aún no nos hemos unido" –dijo para posteriormente bajar sus brazos y transformarse en Super Saiyajin Rose, y como auto reflejo Goku se transformó en Super Saiyajin Blue.

"La idea de unirme a un sucio mortal no es de mi agrado, así que, la única razón por la que podemos estar aquí es para ver quien es superior a quien" –Black hizo la pose y empezó a cargar un **[Burakku Kamehameha]** (3)– "dicho de otra manera, solo tengo que demostrar una vez más la inferioridad de los humanos ante los dioses, y eliminarte en el proceso, después, en lugar de unirme a ti, asimilaré tu poder, tu cuerpo, y tu alma para cumplir mi misión y devolverle su belleza a este mundo"

"¡Como si fuera a permitirlo!" –gritó furioso Goku y adoptó la misma pose y empezó a cargar su propio **[Kamehameha]** – "¡No me interesa ni tu sentido de justicia ni tus ideales, acabaré contigo a como dé lugar!" –gritó Goku activando su aura y lanzando el **[Kamehameha]** hacia Black.

Ante esto Black solo adquirió una mirada de locura y repitiendo lo que hizo Goku lanzo su **[Burakku Kamehameha]** a su presa.

Ambas técnicas impactaron y al momento, destruyeron la gravedad del lugar.  
Del suelo, pequeños fragmentos blanquecinos empezaron a volar, desintegrándose por el poder que estas emitían.  
Ráfagas de aire cortante volaban en todas direcciones destruyendo aquel espacio mental.

Lo que no sabían es que estaban empeorando agresivamente los sucesos del exterior.

Ninguno cedía.  
Ninguno dejaba de aumentar el poder de cada técnica.  
Nada ni nadie estaba seguro de como terminarían las cosas. Por un lado, Black era evidentemente más poderoso que Goku, pero este último usaba cada gramo de fuerza que tenía disponible para contrarrestar los poderes de Black.

Un experto diría que permanecerían así por siempre.

Pero uno de ellos cometió el error más grande que pueda existir, algo que jamás debe de hacerse frente a un saiyajin…-

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –Black había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura, sus ojos no revelaban nada que no fuera el deseo de ver derramarse sangre humana, su mente estaba tan cerrada que ni siquiera él podía salvarse de su locura.  
Lo único que hacía era disfrutar cada vez más este momento, el momento en el que por fin acabaría con el mortal que humillo su nombre como dios.

-él sabía el secreto del poder de la raza guerrea, aquello que hacía que el simple hecho de enfrentarlos fuera considerado más que un suicidio…-

"¡ESTO ES MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA!" –su sonrisa no hacía nada más que probar lo que ya se sabía acerca de su mente retorcida– "¡ES BUENO SABER QUE TE MATARÉ POR SEGUNDA VEZ!"

-si la historia había probado algo y además el mismo universo lo había visto cientos de veces, es que el error más grande que se puede cometer en presencia de un saiyajin…-

"¡ES UNA LASTIMA QUE TU FAMILIA NO PUEDA VERLO DENUEVO Y YO NO PUEDA ARREBATARLES SUS VIDAS POR SEGUNDA VEZ"

-era despertar su ira.

Black había cavado su tumba.

Por segunda vez, la mente de Goku se llenó de las insufribles imágenes de Chi-chi, aquella mujer que había dado a luz a sus hijos, junto a uno de estos, Goten; corriendo con él en brazos mientras el niño solo podía mirar con profundo miedo y tristeza el cuerpo inerte de su padre en el suelo. Solo para que después, aquel demonio que se hacía pasar por el dios justiciero, volteara su cuerpo y su mirar hacia ellos, todavía esbozando la misma sonrisa desagradable llena de instinto asesino con la que le arrebató su vida para después arremeter con su **[Kami no Ken]** para reclamar la de su familia.  
No podía imaginar tal acto, él mismo no se lo permitía, los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que eran su familia era lo máximo que su mente podía asimilar.

"¡MALDITO ASESINO!" –su ira despertó.

La presión se hizo más fuerte, su aura tranquila se volvió explosiva.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" –el **[Kamehameha]** aumentó su volumen hasta ser aproximadamente 10 veces más grande que antes.

Del punto de encuentro de ambas técnicas rayos empezaban a generarse impactando en todas direcciones.

El ambiente adquirió un tono azulado.

"¡TE ATREVISTE A MATAR A MI FAMILIA, JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!" –la presión volvió a hacerse más fuerte.

A cada minuto empezaba a liberar más poder, poder que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía.  
Realmente al ser puro de corazón y tan inocente como un niño pocas veces la ira lo ayudaba a ser más fuerte, y ahora que estaba sintiendo una mayor a la que sentiría al perder una pelea, su potencial estaba explotando.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" –Black se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su error, y estaba viendo las consecuencias del mismo.

Su ataque era rápidamente consumido por el del saiyajin, lo que antes era una lucha fácil para él se había vuelto la desesperada situación de vida o muerte.  
Cualquiera con sentido común se pondría serio y se dejaría de juegos para salvar su vida, pero el problema era que él ya lo estaba haciendo, desde la primera vez que Son Goku aumento su poder él sacó todo lo que tenía y evidentemente fue inútil.

"¡ESTE ES TODO MI PODER HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" –fue el grito que dio Goku para posteriormente poner toda reserva de energía en ese **[Kamehameha]**.

Posteriormente, parecía que no había nada enfrente de aquella técnica, el **[Burakku Kamehameha]** de Black a comparación de ese era tan simple y débil como el aire.

"!MALDITO SAIYAJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" –Black fue consumido por aquella técnica devastadora, ciertamente, era cuestión de tiempo para que la ira de Goku llevara a ese resultado, pero la misma le obligó a sacar todo de sí.

Tan pronto como la técnica iba desapareciendo, la presión, el ambiente y la gravedad volvían a la normalidad. Donde antes había estado Black, permanecía una esfera que emitía el mismo Ki que él, además de un leve brillo rosado y su centro era totalmente negro.

Goku permanecía en la misma posición, jadeando por el tremendo esfuerzo que realizó, su aura desapareció, el bajo los brazos y descendió al suelo. Al instante que hizo contacto este no pudo permanecer en pie y se arrodilló poniendo las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo.  
Pasó un buen rato así hasta que dejó de respirar pesadamente.

Se puso de nuevo de pie, y alzó su mirada al cielo, mirando a un punto fijo con una expresión de seriedad; el lugar donde estaba aquella esfera que emitía el Ki de Black.

Alzó el vuelo y quedo frente a frente con aquella esfera.

Recordó entonces lo que le había dicho Black:  
 _"En lugar de unirme a ti, asimilaré tu poder, tu cuerpo, y tu alma."_ –repetía en su mente el saiyajin– _"No hay forma en la que pueda detener la fusión, y hasta que no se establezca el dominante no podré salir de aquí"_ –pensó para sí mismo y luego prestó su atención a la esfera, inmediatamente una expresión de desagrado se formó en su rostro– _"No me agrada la idea de unirme a él, pero, si lo que dijo es verdad, puedo asimilar su poder, su-es decir, mi cuerpo y su alma…"_

Entonces Goku tomó aquella esfera en su mano derecha y como si supiera que era lo que tenía que hacer, acercó la esfera a donde se encontraba su corazón. Reaccionando a las acciones del saiyajin la esfera empezó a brillar con más intensidad y en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón se comenzó a formar una esfera que emitía un leve brillo azul y con un centro de color blanco.  
Ambas esferas empezaron a reaccionar una a la otra acercándose entre sí. Cuando parecía que harían contacto estas empezaron a mezclarse. Un gran resplandor iluminó todo el lugar obligando a Goku a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirlos con su otro brazo.  
Cuando la luz dejo de ser perceptible, Goku volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró, encima de su mano que permanecía cerca de su corazón, una sola esfera cuyo leve brillo y centro alternaban en un sinfín de colores.  
Entonces acercó la esfera un poco más a su corazón y está se adentró en su pecho.

* * *

 **(El exterior)**

El resplandor se intensificó en un momento.

Al mismo tiempo, la gravedad volvió a la normalidad, el cielo y la tierra dejaron de fragmentarse, puesto que, la concentración masiva de energía negativa y positiva estaba estabilizándose.  
El resplandor desapareció y lo único que quedaba era un rayo blanco que se dirigía al cielo.  
El rayo desapareció poco a poco permitiéndoles a los demás abrir sus ojos sin peligro a que estos se quemaran.

Trunks, Mai y Bulma habían salido del taller y se dirigieron a donde Trunks podía sentir el Ki de Vegeta.

Tan pronto llegaron notaron a Vegeta mirando hacia un punto fijo.  
Cuando todos enfocaron su mirada hacia ese lugar pudieron divisar a Goku, ahí estaba, parado, en un estado de meditación.  
Inmediatamente todos notaron el cambio que tuvo su vestimenta:  
Su Gi había cambiado al que llevaba Black, solo que conservaba los colores del suyo, con la camiseta de manga larga ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se marcasen y pantalones un poco holgados, ambos de un color azul oscuro casi negro.  
La camiseta de encima también ajustada, con un cuello en V hasta por debajo de su pecho, era de un color naranja.  
Llevaba sus muñequeras y la cinta a modo de cinturón, estas, ahora de color rojo.  
Aunque llevaba puestas las botas blancas de Black.  
Tenía puesto el Anillo del Tiempo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Luego de haber observado detenidamente la apariencia de Goku, todos los presentes sintieron una presión aplastante que les impedía moverse.

Vegeta y Trunks sabían el porqué y el origen de aquella fuerza invisible: era el Ki de Goku, había crecido exponencialmente, tanto que alteraba a su entorno y podían sentirlo.  
Con ello se dieron cuenta que la naturaleza del mismo había cambiado, todavía estaba aquella pureza que emitía su energía positiva, pero a la vez había energía negativa emanando de él, era pura.  
Sentían ambas a la vez, coexistían y se balanceaban entre sí formando parte de Goku. Ambos sabían que era técnicamente imposible puesto que jamás habían sentido nada igual.

" _Este insecto me ha superado de nuevo"_ –pensaba Vegeta, a la vez mostrando una cara de frustración e impotencia mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza– _"Y lo peor es que ahora está fuera de mi alcance… Maldito seas Kakarotto"_

" _Goku-san se ha vuelto increíblemente poderoso"_ –pensaba Trunks con una cara de asombro, nunca había sentido algo como esto, era algo casi imposible para él sino fuera porque lo estaba presenciando– _"No lo entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para volverse así de poderoso en lo que no estábamos presentes?"_

Goku en estos momentos estaba analizando su nuevo poder, su nueva naturaleza, sus nuevas capacidades; estaba meditando su situación actual.

" _Increíble, realmente funcionó"_ –pensó el saiyajin, asombrado por sus nuevas capacidades y su aptitud para dominar esas dos energías– _"no pensé que fuera posible pero ahora que lo siento por mí mismo es más que increíble"_ –por la mente de Goku empezaron a pasar todo tipo de conocimientos, la mentalidad e inteligencia de Black estaba combinándose con la suya– _"Así que… ¿estos son los conocimientos de un dios eh? Esto es increíble, siento mi nuevo Ki Divino más fuerte que antes, debe ser por haberme vuelto un dios en su totalidad, pero creo que aun dependo de mis transformaciones para acceder a él"_

La presión desapareció sin previo aviso y les devolvió la movilidad a los presentes.

"Goku-san" –habló Trunks para captar la atención del saiyajin, cosa que funcionó haciéndolo levantar la mirada sin cambiar su expresión– "realmente… ¿realmente es usted, Goku-san?" –dijo Trunks ante la sorpresa e inseguridad que sentía en esos momentos puesto que, Goku expulsaba el Ki de maligno de Black y el suyo a la vez.

Ante esto Goku sonrío tranquilamente.

"Hola Trunks, ¿te encuentras bien?" –dijo con su clásica sonrisa, haciendo que Trunks sonriera y dejara de lado sus pensamientos, a pesar de sentirlo diferente, seguía siendo el Goku que conocía de cierta forma.

"Hai, oka-san y Mai se encuentran bien, sellamos a Zamasu y pusimos el jarrón en una capsula en recomendación de mi oka-san" –dijo Trunks esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo y tranquilidad.

"Kakarotto" –fue ahora Vegeta quien habló captando la atención de Goku- "¿qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo ahora tienes tanto poder? –dijo con su cara de enojo, aunque es su cara normal.

"Digamos que ahora soy una fusión" –dijo Goku todavía sonriente, como si esto fuera normal.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!" –gritaron todos pues lo que acaba de decir era algo inesperado.

"¡¿A qué te refieres Kakarotto?!" –gritó furioso Vegeta dando un paso firme exigiendo una respuesta.

"Pues verán…" –Goku comenzó a explicarles el cómo había sucedido todo, incluyendo lo que paso en aquel espacio mental– "En realidad no me uní a Black, solo hice lo que él dijo que haría cuando acabara conmigo: asimile sus poderes, su-es decir, mi cuerpo, su inteligencia, conocimientos y mentalidad" –dijo para aclarar las cosas y parecía que todos estaban entendiendo– "He madurado, evolucionado, ahora…" –levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y empezó a cerrarlas y abrirlas– "Siento que soy capaz de cambiarlo todo"

En ese momento, por su mente pasó una idea descabellada, quería probar sus nuevos poderes y hacerlo de esa forma era la oportunidad perfecta. Por un momento el asombro de esa posibilidad se vio en su cara y después cambio a una sonrisa confiada.

"Trunks" –habló Goku captando la atención del peli morado.

"¿Si?" –respondió Trunks.

"Dijiste que sellaron a Zamasu ¿verdad?" –dijo mirándolo fijamente con la misma expresión.

"Así es, pero-"  
No termino la frase porque fue interrumpido por Goku.

"Libéralo por favor" –dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Estaba siendo controlado?  
¿En realidad era Black quién hablaba?

"¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" –exclamó Vegeta ante la locura que proponía el saiyajin.

"Está bien" –dijo sin un poco de preocupación en su vos– "tengo una idea para acabar con Zamasu, inmortal o no, no podrá regenerarse si no queda nada que regenerar" –dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes por el tono con el que hablaba.

"Además si fallo tanto Trunks como yo somos capaces de sellarlo nuevamente, no hay nada que perder, solo yo correré riesgo y ustedes dos saben que no estoy a su alcance" –dirigió su mirada a ambos saiyajines que estaban junto a él.

Él tenía razón, el poder que tenía ahora estaba no solo lejos del alcance de Zamasu, sino también de ellos mismos, estaba en un nivel diferente y también parecía que lo que había dicho era totalmente cierto, había madurado, el tono tranquilo con el que hablaba y el cómo analizó los pros y contras de su idea eran prueba de ello, todos los ahí presentes estaban seguros de eso.

Era simple, tanto que parecía fiable.

Trunks esbozo una sonrisa en señal de aprobación.  
Goku solo asintió, luego Trunks volteó su mirada a su padre que solo se cruzó de brazos, bufó y giró la cabeza al otro lado. Luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a su madre y a Mai que solo le sonrieron y Bulma pasó a meter su mano en el bolsillo de su bata para posteriormente sacar una capsula que le entregó a Trunks. Este se giró y se la entregó a Goku.

"Espero que tenga la razón, Goku-san" –dijo Trunks ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Goku, haciendo que la de este se enchansara.

"No te preocupes" –dijo para poner su otra mano en el hombro de Trunks– "¿Qué puede salir mal?"

"Será mejor que se aparten solo para no tener que contenerme" –todos asintieron en aprobación a sus palabras.

Vegeta solo se quejó y salió volando del lugar y los demás se escondieron.

Ya sin nada que preocuparse Goku lanzó la capsula y apareció el jarrón en el que se encontraba Zamasu, retiró el sello del mismo e hizo lo mismo con la tapa.  
Un resplandor verde salió disparado hacia el cielo y luego explotó generando un humo verde en el que se podía apreciar la silueta de Zamasu.  
Goku sonrió confiado y se elevó al cielo quedando a la misma altura que Zamasu aunque a una distancia razonable.  
El humo se disipó y con ello se pudo apreciar a un Zamasu aparentemente agotado, jadeando y revisando sus manos que cerraba y abría con frecuencia.

"Mírate nada más, estás echo un desastre" –se burló Goku de la situación de aquel dios justiciero.

Zamasu abrió los ojos como platos por el asombro de escuchar esa voz, se suponía que su compañero se encargaría de aniquilar a Goku y Vegeta mientras el asesinaba a Trunks y las dos humanas que lo acompañaban.  
Enfocó su mirar con pesar, ira y frustración al saber que aquel sujeto seguía con vida.

" **¿Cómo es que sigues con vida saiyajin?"** –dijo con total desagrado de observar a Goku.

Al parecer no noto el cambió de apariencia de este ni tampoco el anillo del tiempo en su mano derecha.

Goku no dijo nada, simplemente hizo más grande su sonrisa, como si además de estarse burlando de él se estuviera burlando de otra cosa.

" _ **¿Qué es tan gracioso saiya-"**_ _  
_No pudo terminar sus pensamientos ya que se había dado cuenta del motivo de aquella sonrisa burlona.

No podía divisar a su compañero, no podía sentir su Ki.

"Veo que ya te disté cuenta" –habló Goku por primera vez en el encuentro– "Si buscas a tu compañero…" –tras decir esas palabras liberó su Ki Divino, alertando y sorprendiendo no solo a Zamasu, sino también a Vegeta, por el increíble poder que estaba liberando.

" _¡No puede ser!"_ –pensó el príncipe– _"¡¿Será qué ha superado al mismo Bills?!"_

Para su incredulidad el poder de Goku le decía eso.

Trunks, Mai y Bulma se quedaron sin palabras y abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver a Goku, ya que, se había transformado en Super Saiyajin Rose.

La visión de todos notó el ambiente con un tono fucsia.

"Está enfrente tuyo, ahora forma parte de mí"

Sin dejar que Zamasu dijera nada Goku apareció enfrente de él y este como auto reflejo retrocedió ante su presencia.

"¿Por qué retrocedes?" –se burló Goku de lo que había hecho Zamasu, provocando el enojo de este.

"¿Te asusta?" –le cuestionó– "¿Es qué no alcanzas a… comprender lo que sucede ante tus ojos?"

Zamasu simplemente cayo en sí, el porqué de lo que había visto, la única explicación es que alguna emergencia hubiera forzado a su compañero a fusionarse como única alternativa, y de alguna forma, las cosas no salieron a su favor y el saiyajin termino premiado por la situación.

"Es bueno saber que ya lo hiciste" –Goku sacó de sus pensamientos a Zamasu activando su aura, he hizo una pose que todos conocemos– "al menos te iras al infierno sin esa duda" –la esfera azul apareció en sus dos manos– "Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el infierno, me han contado que hay hadas y juguetes por ahí" –dijo recordando las palabras de Freezer en su resurrección.

Zamasu no tenía escapatoria, sabía que Goku podía encontrarlo a donde quiera que fuera y sentía a Vegeta y a Trunks por los alrededores, el hecho de ser inmortal fue olvidado por el asombro del momento.

" **[Ka…me…ha…me…"**

" **¡MALDITO SEAS MORTAL!"** –exclamó Zamasu ante la impotencia del momento.

"– _Adiós Zamasu_ – **HA!]** **"** –la poderosa técnica alcanzó instantáneamente a Zamasu, desintegrándolo por completo, marcando aparentemente la victoria del saiyajin.

Todos salieron de sus escondites y se reunieron con el saiyajin para felicitarlo a excepción de Vegeta, él solo estaba ahí para regresar al presente tan pronto Bulma sacará la máquina del tiempo.  
Goku sonrío confiadamente al ver que su plan había resultado y había eliminado a Zamasu… o eso creía él.

Una presencia negativa se manifestó.  
Un rayo emergió de la nada al cielo y estalló en el mismo.  
Una nube oscura se formó y empezó a expandirse por todo lo largo y ancho del cielo.  
Luego de un rato, la nube desapareció, y en su lugar el cielo se volvió verde y en él un sinfín de caras de Zamasu podían apreciarse al igual que la risa del mismo.

"Qué dios tan persistente" –exclamó Goku para sí mismo, su plan funcionó, pero al mismo tiempo ayudó de cierta forma a Zamasu.

"¡Maldito!" –dijo Vegeta para luego acceder al Super Saiyajin Blue.  
Antes que pudiera hacer algo Goku lo detuvo.

"¡Espera!" –gritó Goku sin dirigirle la mirada.

Vegeta simplemente se detuvo en seco, mirando con enojo a su rival, no entendiendo sus razones para pararlo.

"¡¿Qué pasa contigo Kakarotto?!" –gritó eufórico el príncipe– "¡¿Qué acaso no ves lo que está pasando frente a tus ojos?!"

"Si lo veo" –respondió con calma– "pero ni tu ni yo podemos detenerlo"

"¿Qué?" –dijo incrédulo el saiyajin.

Normalmente lo habría tomado por idiota, pero sabía de ante mano que había cambiado y que ahora tenía la inteligencia de un dios.

"Zamasu…" –reflexionaba la situación actual Goku– "Probablemente está intentando convertirse en el universo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – gritaron todos al unisonó.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta que aquella nube termino de cubrir completamente la tierra, el planeta ahora parecía la cara de Zamasu por extraño que pareciera, a su vez más de estás, pero de un color rojo eran emitidas por el planeta hacia el infinito. De lo que si se dieron cuenta fue de la risa de este mientras lo hacía.

"Ha abandonado su forma como un dios y está tratando convertirse en la justicia y el orden mismos" –dijo Goku.

"El universo…" –Vegeta incrédulamente mirando a la nada.

"Si" –dijo Goku en total calma– "La única manera de derrotarlo sería destruyendo el universo" –esto tomó por sorpresa a todos– "Aunque tanto tú como yo somos capaces de hacerlo dudo mucho que incluso yo pueda resistir la explosión, además todavía quedan personas en todo el mundo"

Lo que dijo causó el enojo de Vegeta, pero también sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto por lo que no había nada con lo que pudiera reprocharle.

Sin previo aviso, una de las caras de Zamasu volvió sus ojos y boca rojos y de esta última salió una ráfaga de Ki hacia donde se encontraban todos.

Goku inmediatamente creó un escudo de energía alrededor de ellos para que no corrieran peligro.

Todas y cada una de las caras hicieron lo mismo y en unos instantes una lluvia de muerte y destrucción azotaba todo el mundo.  
Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la superficie y todo lo que había en la misma fue destruido en un parpadeo.

Tras unos instantes la lluvia paró, Goku deshizo el escudo de energía y empezó a escanear todo el planeta en busca de sobrevivientes.  
Tan pronto como comenzó se detuvo, no había nada ni nadie aparte de los ahí presentes.

"Ese maldito…" –dijo Goku captando la atención de los presentes– "Acabo con todo en un instante, no quedó nada" –se lamentaba Goku ante lo que su estúpida confianza había provocado.

Las reacciones de Mai y Trunks no se hicieron esperar.

Toda esta lucha.  
Todos sus esfuerzos.  
Todos los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacerse.  
Y al final… ¿de qué sirvió hacerlo?...

"Bueno supongo que no hay otra opción" –dijo Goku sacando de sus pensamientos a todos mientras este sacaba un botón de su bolsillo.  
"Bulma" –llamó la atención de la sexy peli azul– "Será mejor que vayas preparando la máquina del tiempo, ustedes dos" –se dirigió a Trunks y Mai– "quédense cerca de ella para que puedan irse rápido" –dijo dejando a esos 3 con una gran duda.

"¡¿Qué estás pensando?!" –lo cuestionó Vegeta con su habitual carácter.

"Jejeje" –rio por un momento– "¿Qué tal si llamamos al Zeno-sama de aquí?" –dicho eso, apretó el botón y un resplandor apareció encima de todos ellos en el cual flotaba Zeno-sama sin expresión alguna, descendiendo lentamente.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacía él.

Goku saltó encima de él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¡Zeno-sama, realmente vino! ¡Muchas gracias por haber venido!" –dijo Goku sin soltarlo, a pesar de haberse vuelto más inteligente seguía conservando su carácter despreocupado y carismático.

A Vegeta le temblaba la boca ante lo que estaba haciendo el saiyajin.

"¿Él es…?" –dijo Trunks interrumpiendo el momento.

Goku volteó alegremente para encarar a Trunks y amablemente le dijo:

"Es Zeno-sama, el Rey del Todo, el más poderoso de los dioses y el creador de todos los universos" –todo mientras esbozaba su clásica sonrisa.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!" –era de esperarse que reaccionaran así, frente a ellos estaba la deidad entre las deidades después de todo.

Goku soltó a Zeno-sama y este bajo al suelo y procedió a cuestionarlo.

" **¿Quién…eres? ¿Fuiste tú el que me llamo?"** –dijo Zeno-sama con su tono infantil pero que a la vez inspiraría el miedo en cualquier ser que conozca de lo que es capaz.

Menos Goku, después de todo eran amigos.

"Yo soy Goku" –dijo asintiendo mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Zeno-sama empezó a observar el lugar.  
Todo lo que había era polvo y oscuridad.

" **¿Qué es esto?"** –volvió a hablar el Rey del Todo– **"Que cruel. Esta desolado."** –luego señaló a Goku– **"¿Tú lo hiciste?"** –dijo acusadoramente como lo haría un niño, pero provocando el miedo en el saiyajin que tenía que aclarar las cosas rápido.

"¡No, no, no!" –dijo negando rápidamente con la mano derecha manteniendo la otra en su cintura– "¡Lo hizo él!" –luego señaló hacia el cielo y Zeno-sama lo siguió con la mirada.

Después de ver 2 segundos a Zamasu dio su veredicto.

" **Me molesta"** –dijo con su presión estoica con la boca un poco abierta.

"¿Verdad?" –dijo Goku.

De la que se había salvado.

Luego Trunks y Mai se acercaron más a Bulma.

"¿Q-Qué pasará oka-san?" –cuestionó con preocupación Trunks a su madre.

"No puedo ni imaginarlo" –era la verdad, después de todo, no sabía de lo que era capaz Zeno-sama.

"¿No cree que sería mejor hacerlo desaparecer?" –dijo Goku con la misma expresión todavía señalando a Zamasu.

" **Tienes razón"** –dijo complacido SÓLO para luego cambiar su voz a una de ultratumba– **"Este mundo…"**

Goku entendió sin problemas las intenciones del Rey de Todo, tal vez ya no había salvación para esta línea temporal y para evitarse problemas Zeno-sama tomó esa decisión.

Zeno-sama extendió sus brazos a los lados, una luz cubrió sus manos y se alzó al cielo.

Sin perder más tiempo Goku alertó a los demás.

"¡Todos suban a la máquina del tiempo!" –dijo en forma de orden, los demás solo lo vieron con asombro e intriga, no comprendían la gravedad de la situación.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO, BULMA, TRUNKS?! ¡SUBAN RÁPIDO A LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO!" –parece que la desesperación en su voz hizo efecto y los hizo reaccionar.

Todos subieron lo más rápido que podían a la máquina y luego la encendieron.

Zeno-sama seguía subiendo y subiendo.

La máquina había despegado, Vegeta se aferró a una de sus patas y cuando Goku iba a hacerlo, el botón de Zeno-sama se salió de su bolsillo.  
Sin decir nada descendió y empezó a buscar el botón.

"¡¿QUÉ HACES KAKAROTTO?! ¡SUBE YA!"

En ese momento la luz de Zeno-sama se intensificó, lo que ayudó a Goku a encontrar el botón, tan rápido como lo recogió puso toda su energía en sus piernas y de un salto alcanzó la pata de la máquina, aferrándose a ella como un verdadero mono.

" **¡Que desaparezca este mundo!"** –sentenció finalmente el destino de ese lugar.

La luz se expandió, acercándose peligrosamente a la máquina, demasiado, haciendo que está experimentara turbulencia.  
Cuando parecía que haría contacto, la máquina por fin había roto la barrera del espacio-tiempo, desapareciendo del lugar, todos sanos y salvos, o eso creían.  
Una muy pequeña parte del poder de Zeno-sama se acercó lo suficiente para transportarse junto la máquina. Este muy, muy, muuuuy pequeño fragmento tenía una fuerza superior a la Goku, por suerte este aún no se había destransformado y antes de que lo golpeara infundio Ki en la zona de impacto. Lo lastimó un poco, estremeció a la máquina del tiempo, haciendo que esto, y la fuerza del impacto actuaran en su contra, lanzándolo lejos de la máquina.

"¡KAKAROTTO DAME LA MANO!" –reaccionando rápido Vegeta intento sostener a Goku, pero la fuerza con la que había sido golpeado fue demasiada, haciendo que se destransformara y que esto fuera inútil.

Ya estaba demasiado cerca del borde del vórtice como para ser rescatado.

" _¡Demonios, no, no, no, no esto no me puede estar pasando!"_ –expulsó todo su poder, extendió los brazos y creó una barrera de energía.

Cuando tocó el borde, se volvió polvo estelar…

Se perdió en el mismo espacio-tiempo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hasta que…

* * *

Bien amigos eso es todo, pero antes de irme aclararé los puntos señalados y dejaré unas notas:

(1).- El **[Saibansho]** hace referencia al momento en que Black usa su guadaña de Ki en contra de Vegeta lanzando una onda de energía que luego de unos instantes crea la brecha dimensional con la que Black usa la clonación para mantener ocupados a Goku y Vegeta.  
Al momento que hace su movimiento dice algo que no alcanzo a entender; en la mayoría de traducciones que he visto lo traducen como "Corta", por eso decidí llamarlo así: "Corte" en japonés.

(2).- La espada de Ki que utilizan tanto Black como Zamasu en los videojuegos es llamada "Golpe de Aura", pero siguiendo el sentido de que a la evolución de dicha técnica la llaman **[Kami no Waza]** "El Trabajo de un Dios" (la Hoz de Ki que Black utilizó contra Vegeta) decidí llamarla **[Kami no ken]** "La Espada de un Dios".  
¿Verdad que se parecen?

(3).- El **[Burakku Kamehameha]** es una versión alterna del **[Kamehameha]** inventada por Black, quien adopta esta técnica como suya, perfeccionándola de Goku.

Nota: La clonación que hizo Black cuando abrió la brecha dimensional será llamada **[Kuroningu]**

Quiero aclarar que los nombres de las técnicas, así como otros elementos de la historia estarán escritos en su pronunciación japonés (dejaré las traducciones disponibles a un lado de las mismas).

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como poner una línea horizontal desde el documento word?, para no tener que editar el capítulo directamente para ponerla.

Gracias por haber leído.

Sayonara.


	2. Aviso: Aclaraciones

Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de a qué hora lean esto. Les habla Soterius. 

Me tome la libertad de escribir esto simplemente para hacer saber que sigo en el sitio web, no he abandonado la cuenta y tampoco la historia.  
No debería siquiera mencionarlo, pero supongo que habrá alguien a quien le interese o que al menos quiera respuestas de mi muy larga inactividad. 

Como mencione anteriormente, la muerte de mi madre me dejo, además de una gran depresión, varios trámites, documentación y transacciones pendientes.  
Si no recuerdo mal, cuando informe de ello había quedado más o menos liberado de ese asunto, sin embargo, varias agencias a las que debía acudir para la resolución de estos me comunicaron de información faltante en documentos que había entregado, fechas sin coincidir, firmas y otros aspectos por lo que el progreso de entonces se vio congelado ante la falta de validez en varios documentos.  
Afortunadamente he podido resolver parcialmente varios de estos infortunios y si acaso se me escapa uno que otro entre las manos. 

Con eso dicho quiero informarles de otra cosa.  
Había dicho anteriormente que el capítulo dos estaba a su 80% y que no tardaría mucho en publicarse. Sin embargo, perdí el documento, más que nada por despiste mío. Quizás lo elimine junto a copias o evidencia fotográfica de documentos que requería para tramitar, pero el caso es que se perdió. Me disculpo por ello.

En estos momentos me encuentro reescribiendo el capítulo dos. No sé qué tan avanzado voy así que no se ilusionen en tenerlo rápidamente. Esto es solo para aclarar que la historia sigue en producción y no ha sido abandonada. 

Eso es todo por el momento, como hice con este aviso, lo cambiaré cuando este revisando y corrigiendo el capítulo antes de subirlo.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
